


Some Things Cosmic

by vwarsp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Smutty, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwarsp/pseuds/vwarsp
Summary: "Mikasa." she said, now smiling at the blonde, offering her hand. Annie struggled a bit with her drink, holding it with one of her hands and freeing the other so she could reciprocate."Annie."Mikasa chuckled, for the third time or so that day, lingered a bit with Annie's hand on hers, then let go. Her chuckle was becoming dangerously frequent, and again, Annie liked repetition.___________________________________Just had an idea for a few interactions between the two, had to write them down. Also my first time writing in English, be gentle :') Will eventually be Explicit, if it doesn't flop obviously.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 45
Kudos: 167





	1. Les filles désir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting here :)  
> I'm currently drowning myself with work so what better time than now to start a fanfic? Yes, exactly.  
> Tell me what you think about the writing, any grammar mistakes, and so on. English is not my first language and therefore you might encounter some mistakes, please let me know if you do so!  
> I intend to write smut further in but my gay ass will need some slow-burn first, so bear with me.  
> Some Things Cosmic - Angel Olsen is a song in case you're wondering. Check it out if you want to sync with the feeellsss of when I had the idea for this :B

To say that her teenage habits of going to bed late at night grew to a point where she could no longer sleep normally was an understatement. Since she started working from home and her job only required her to deliver things within the schedule Annie has been working during the evening, having her free time during the night, and going to sleep when the sun is already high up making her squint her tired eyes. 

However, before going to bed, she liked to walk up to a nearby park and watch the sunrise while drinking something, either hot or cold. Egon would always meow in protest when she left, still dark outside, but he also understood that the human who fed him needed some time to herself.

By the third time she went to the park, she found a small two-seat bench in front of the lake that she quickly adopted as hers. Annie would sit down with her recently bought beverage and observe the scenery, normally absent of any other form of life besides herself. It quickly became part of her routine, and it was peaceful most days. That is until around 06AM.

The first time she saw the other woman was in a fairly cold morning, the sun barely peeking out of the clouds, just enough to make visible the features of the Asian dark-haired girl that was apparently walking her dog. She had a neutral expression and was looking slightly down at her pet, Annie had the impression that it was just to avoid stepping on him. 

By the constant sway of her head to a certain rhythm, Annie also deduced she was listening to something, but at this point, she was staring. The other noticed and turned her vision to the blonde, who felt the blood leave her face. 

The tall woman then smiled slightly and said "Hi" after raising her hand in greeting. Annie, desperate, just copied her movements and stayed a little too long with her hand raised. By the time she felt normal again, and able to lower her hand, the other woman was far away from her, the dog choking himself slightly due to his excitement. Was it a Shetland? She didn't know much about dogs, being a cat person, and it was almost time to sleep anyway. According to her schedule, at least.

* * *

Annie likes having a routine. A week passes by and watching the taller woman walk her dog becomes something she's got used to as well, so much so that when that person appears but this time not wearing headphones, it makes her look into the woman more attentively. The dog seemed even more excited now that its owner was paying more attention to him, so it began barking out of nowhere. By the time Annie got greeted by the girl with the habitual  _ hi _ , the dog was biting and pulling at the leash, making its owner look at him disapprovingly. 

If Annie had a dog, and it did that, she would flip her shit. Apparently, the woman was some kind of saint and just kneeled in front of the dog, waiting. It took a minute, but eventually, the dog stopped chewing on the leash and laid down waiting for the dark-haired girl to command it to do something. She patted it on the head and got up, encouraging the pet to do the same. They continued their walk without looking back to Annie, who was fairly entertained by the demonstration of restraint: Egon would NEVER respect her like that, not that she craved it. Although being woken up with bites on your nose could be one good reason to look into how to better educate your pet. 

_ Fucking hate my nose anyway.  _ She finished her drink too quickly, almost burning her tongue. 

* * *

Annie really likes having a routine. After more than one month of this morning ritual, she caught herself disappointed to find the woman missing. On the first day of her absence, the blonde took a few minutes to realize that the other woman was at least late to their daily encounter. Normally by the time she got annoyed by the early morning glimmers disturbing her vision, they would've already said hello to one another. She took her time sipping her drink, hot cocoa this time, looked for the woman one last time, and left.

She was getting used to the loneliness by the third day when to her surprise they appeared again. Except there was something different.

She seemed... tired somehow, and the dog was also walking at a slower pace. It would sniff things around like it always did, but eventually, it would cough or stop and sit with its tongue sticking out. No more choking in excitement. The woman kept her attention solely on her companion, barely noticing Annie, but after all the staring she took notice of the blonde and nodded in her direction. She also provided her with a weak smile that made Annie uneasy. 

That day Annie didn't finish her drink.

* * *

Annie tried to break the routine, avoiding the park for a few days. It didn't work much, since by the fifth she left Egon meowing to himself and locked the door behind her, heading to the open coffee shop next to her house.

She chose a cold drink this time since the day was weirdly hot compared to last week, and proceeded to sit on her conventional spot. There was some weird construction-related noise nearby and she could also hear the buzzing of the nearby street-lamp. They didn't bother Annie per se, but the synchronized sudden stop when the tall woman appeared in her peripheral-vision made her briefly question her sanity. Her sole attention was directed towards the brunette. 

There was no dog. And the woman had a dire expression while walking her usual path, again, alone. Annie must have made a noise since when the other girl got close she looked a little startled at her. She said their habitual  _ hi _ , but again, something was off. 

Annie stared, with ice-blue eyes piercing the other woman's expression while her fake smile turned into a serious blank stare as well. Dark hair started to move in the other direction when the blonde spoke, halting her departure. Annie's hands were starting to hurt from the cold beverage she was holding.

_ Fuck it _ .

"Where is your dog?" Her voice failing to transmit much emotion. Still, she kept staring at the other girl, waiting.

The brunette glanced over, chuckled at her question. She seemed to ponder for a bit, and then noticed the free space beside Annie, who understood and scooched to one side to free more space.

The tall woman hesitates but ends up going to sit down beside the blonde. With both sitting down side by side, their height difference was almost comical, especially considering the way Annie tends to sit with both legs propped up on the bench. 

The sudden approximation made the smaller one uneasy so she held her drink with both hands next to her chin, keeping her face neutral. 

"He died last week. " The woman was looking at the lake, not exactly sad. She seems... disappointed.

_ Shit _ . 

"Oh." 

Annie takes another sip from her drink, not knowing exactly what to make of that. 

Silent, awkward silence sets in. The woman shrugs forward, her hair hiding her face from view and Annie hears a sigh. Her elbows now rest on her knees and she seems tired. Annie knows tired.

Annie doesn't know what to say in these situations.

"I always hated dogs," Annie mumbled, with her drink still close to her mouth. She could feel the cold sensation touching her lips. " They pee everywhere". 

_ Wait _ .

She suddenly realized how inappropriate that sounded, turning to meet a pair of eyebrows lifted pretty high on the other girl's face. The brunette started to laugh with a perplexed expression on her face. She then turned forward, looking at the lake again and still laughing, more discretely this time. 

Annie didn't know that Mikasa loved her dog, but also hated the peeing. She also didn't know that their interaction was one of the few genuine ones that Mikasa has had for a long time. The dark-haired woman waited a few more seconds of awkward silence as a punishment for the abrupt comment, although she only felt entertained by the nonchalance of the other woman. She then realized that the blonde also didn't know her name. 

"Mikasa" she said, now smiling at the blonde, offering her hand. Annie struggled a bit with her drink, holding it with one of her hands and freeing the other so she could reciprocate. 

"Annie." 

Mikasa chuckled, for the third time or so that day, lingered a bit with Annie's hand on hers, then let go. Her chuckle was becoming dangerously frequent, and again, Annie liked repetition. 

"You have a beautiful name, Annie. See you tomorrow?" she then got up, got her cellphone, and started texting someone as she walked up back the way she came without looking back. 

Annie thought she said " _ sure _ " but it was only in her head. Her hand was hot and sweaty just as her now crimson face, flushed for God knows what reason. Probably her hot drink. She took another sip. 

Oh right, it was a cold drink.

_ Well, fuck _ . 


	2. Love Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you see, things got out of hand. I ended up writing 6k words and my gay ass friend that actually became my beta reader had a hard job to do. Thank you btw Naf <3  
> As I said, it's a slow burn, so next time I promise there will smut, pls don't kill me.   
> Love theme - Vangelis:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wBkKED42oo  
> If you want to listen to something while reading, I recommend:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOPrG1QH_2U&t=1206s  
> Feel free to tune in when you feel like it, but if it helps immersion for you, go for it! :)

Usually, Annie couldn't sleep due to insomnia and her poor sleep schedule, but after the last encounter with Mikasa, she couldn't sleep for other reasons.

Even she didn't know exactly why, but when she would try to relax and leave her mind blank her feet wouldn't stop moving. Or her hands. Or fingers.

When she got home, she couldn't sleep right away with the turmoil inside her, since now she not only had a name to the figure she saw daily but also their last interaction was so peculiar that left her in a daze.

Mikasa was... weird. And also really interesting. The fact that she had the most beautiful features that the blonde has ever seen also made it hard to accept that Annie managed to catch her interest.

She kept herself busy with a few shores, in hopes that Mikasa's smirk would leave her mind. It didn't.

The day went by normally, she woke up way more tired than usual after finally falling asleep a few hours after the sun was up. She worked a bit, since the deadline for her project was still far from closing, but mostly kept her mind busy. Never had she ever imagined that she would be excited and worried about an encounter around 5-6am and the particularity of the matter made her even more restless.

Was it a date? Or Mikasa just assumed that Annie would continue to show up like always?

The only thing distracting her besides Egon jumping on her lap occasionally was the spamming on her cellphone, which began after she had her lunch.

_Hitch-Bitch: I swear to god, working is worse than dying_

_Hitch-Bitch: You know that cunt that sits next to me? He brought that fucking egg salad again, I mean who EATS that???_

Annie ignores the constant vibration from her phone, sitting beside her on the couch's arm while looking for the episode of fleabag that she wanted to watch. Re-watch, since it was her third time watching the show.

She liked to work while something was playing on her TV.

_HitchBitch_ _: Hey I need to vent w u tonight, you'll be home right_

_HitchBitch_ _: Annie you know I see you're on right?_

**_Missed Call from Hitch-Bitch_ **

Annie sighs, getting the damn device after the vibration stopped. She absolutely despised talking over the phone, so when it began that particular pattern of _hmms_ she would simply ignore it.

_HitchBitch_ _: Annieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_HitchBitch_ _: AAnnieeee_

_HitchBitch_ _: That fucker I swear to god I can smell the egg from here_

_HitchBitch_ _: Sexy blondeeeeee_

_HitchBitch_ _: Madonnaaaaaaaa of my liiiiiiiiiiiifeeeee_

_Annie: Jesus Sorry sorry I was away from my phone._

She wasn't.

Hitch responded with some idiotic gif that Annie didn't bother to download.

They are what most would consider best friends, except their dynamics were similar to siblings since sometimes Annie would get tired of Hitch's constant complaints and inappropriate jokes. Hitch would also say "go suck a dick" to her many times throughout their daily interactions, and dicks were not Annie's thing.

The first person that Annie thought about talking to after her encounter with Mikasa was Hitch. She also thought that her friend wouldn't drop the jokes and decided against it.

_Hitch-Bitch: hey answer meeeeeeeeee are u gonna be home today? I want to eat garbage and watch something really bad_

_Hitch-Bitch: like one of those cartoons you like_

_Hitch-Bitch: anime and shit_

Annie got caught up on her work again and took a few minutes to reply.

Annie: yes but I don't want to see your ugly face today thks

Annie: Maybe tomorrow, drop by if you feel like it

Annie: Bring Egon something he's been acting up lately

_Hitch-Bitch: damn I love him, send him kisses and tell him that I'll save him from your boring ass tmrw_

_Hitch-Bitch: I'll bring him something_

Annie chuckled and threw her phone by her side, getting startled by a mad hissed noise that followed suit.

"Shit! Sorry!" She then proceeded to ignore her work for an hour straight to comfort her son after she accidentally hit him with her cursed phone.

________________________________________

By around 8pm, she finally gave in to her curiosity and searched Mikasa on Facebook. She found her right away, and her full name was apparently Mikasa Ackerman. Egon kept purring on her lap, making it hard to maneuver the notebook with so little space, but since the phone accident, Annie was feeling extra cuddly today.

Mikasa's profile picture was rather serious, it was apparently taken by someone else from a distance and she had crossed arms and was wearing formal attire. Annie cringed, reminding herself of her own profile picture, a poor lit selfie.

She didn't have many friends and her profile was mainly private, so all she could see was some public posts on which the dark-haired woman had been tagged.

There were a few pictures with frequent faces, mainly two boys, one that actually looked a little bit like Annie herself and another that seemed way too excited in every single photo. He had brown hair, green eyes, and Annie's gut feeling was that he was a pain in the ass.

There was also a girl that appeared a lot, who was always munching or about to put something in her mouth. _Kudos to her, she knows what's up._

Apparently, Mikasa works in a law firm, from what the blonde could gather after her brief stalker session. By the time she started to search the location of Mikasa's job she regained self-control and closed the notebook's lid with a muffled thud.

Well, for starters, she was pretty. Then there was the law firm thing, so everything points to her being smart. She might be a smart-ass, but so was Annie herself, then no problem so far. She was also... intriguing, by their last and only conversation, that left the blonde curious to learn more about the other woman. So that settles it then.

She would see where this could go.

__________

One thing that Annie didn't learn in all these years being on this earth, is how to dress properly for social events. Normally she would ask Hitch for help, but sending her friend a text at 5am most certainly would not result in a response. There was also the part of what this _event_ exactly was.

A kind of a date? Just a friendly _rendezvous_? Or just another random encounter but this time expected by both parties?

She didn't know and not having a definition for it was driving her mad. She decided to use her usual trousers with a hoodie, an outfit that she had already encountered Mikasa with, but she tried to bury her insecurities and focus on her mental fatigue.

.

.

.

.

She sat at the cold bench too early, so much so that she couldn't stop at the local coffee shop to buy her drink, too deep in thought throughout her way to the park to notice that everything was still closed. She cursed herself mentally and kept busy with her cellphone.

By the time she heard footsteps approaching she had her finger numb from scrolling down her Instagram feed. Not that it was fulfilling in any way but useless and uninteresting at the right amount to pass the time.

Mikasa was well dressed just like the other days, a black jacket with jeans and a dark boot, but this time she had both her hands busy with cups. One was steaming hot and the other didn't seem to be a hot beverage at all.

"Morning!" She smiled, the early sun rays beaming her white teeth through her smirked lips, even brighter after she received a shy _hello_ back. "I didn't know what you had yesterday so I took a guess. Hope you like fancy coffee?" she offered the cup on her left hand to Annie who took it, thanking her. Until now the blonde was doing a great job of maintaining her nerves under control.

"How did you know?" Annie asked, bothered.

"Know what?" Mikasa waited for her to correct her posture and hold the cup before sitting by her side. She crossed one leg towards Annie, a movement that made her seem even more elegant.

"That I didn't buy one to myself already" the blonde took a reluctant sip to the drink. It was some kind of overpriced Frappuccino, with a hint of coffee and strong mint. She didn't mind the flavor but it sure felt a bit like brushing her teeth.

"Oh, I didn't. I just wanted to treat you one, and the worst thing that could happen... Would be you drinking two of them so..." she gestured to the cup in Annie's hand "Did you like it? I put mint in everything, sorry in advance." she laughed a bit.

Annie couldn't hold back a little smile herself.

"It tastes like my toothpaste." Another sip "Which I use every day, so it's alright. I do prefer cold coffee, pure, in case you also want to treat me next time." Annie tried to maintain her smug face hidden, but the other woman certainly noticed.

"Oh! Sure, sure..." Mikasa chuckled for the first time that day. "I'll remember that." She focused on her drink for a brief while.

" Isn't it too hot?" There was an absurd amount of vapor leaving the girl's cup, you could even see it from where Annie was sitting next to her.

The other girl looked back at her, entertained by her disturbed expression.

"Oh, yes. I've burned my tongue twice already" She showed the tip of her tongue, as to make a point. " Guess you could blame the anxiety?"

"You? Anxious? You seem so... practical and unbothered."

"Oh I'm constantly anxious, I just learned how to cope. I'm here with you after not sleeping for the whole night, aren't I?"

_She has a point._

"Ok, good point."

"And what about you?" She picked a few strands of hair on her leg, probably from her dog. _Better not mention it for now_. "What makes you wake up so early or not sleep at all, Annie?"

Her name really sounded better in Mikasa's voice.

"Oh, uhm, I make my own schedule at work. I've always been a night owl, watching stupid things and playing games." She wasn't always open like this with anyone, but the weird circumstances of their interaction made Annie somehow more expansive. Also, knowing more about Mikasa than supposedly she did about herself made her feel like having the upper hand. "So yeah, I normally sleep early in the morning." She shrugged.

"And what do you do?"

"I work with translation, freelance mostly. And you?" She took advantage of Mikasa's turn to respond to take a few more sips from her drink. Now that the ice was melting the taste was less minty and more to Annie's liking.

"I'm a tax consultant. Very exciting, I know. " She seemed to smile a little bitterly. Annie got a feeling she didn't enjoy her job that much.

"You can always change careers, even if it's not that simple. " Before clearing her throat of something, she focused on the now very interesting written part of the cup, bringing it close to her eyes. "I'm sure you're a very capable person, Mikasa."

It was the first time she said the name out loud and it made her stomach do a flip. Mikasa seemed delighted to hear it, on the other hand.

"Well, it has been on my mind for some time now. The possibility of changing careers, that is. But thank you, Annie, it's comforting hearing that from someone else."

The blonde grunted a _no problem_ still not looking at the other girl, and they focused each on their respective drinks.

"So Annie" the taller one turned a bit, facing the blonde more directly. "what exactly made you interested in me?"

Annie almost choked, since the mint seemed to be _much stronger_ by the end of the drink. Forget the melting ice, some strong mint this one is, a choking hazard.

"I..." she looked as Mikasa, confused. The other girl simply stared back, curious. Were her eyes always this dark? Annie averted her own to think, before mumbling an answer. "I guess the weird hour? I mean, why would you walk your dog daily so early?" she noticed a glimpse of _something_ at the mention of the dog but didn't say anything. Mikasa seemed to recover almost instantly.

"For me was that you always seemed pissed. You have a... resting-bitch face, you know?" Annie didn't take offense, she knew exactly what she was talking about. But apparently, the other woman didn't want to be misinterpreted. " I found it very attractive." She had a mischievous smile on her lips now.

Annie casually finished her drink to contain another grunt. Ok, so there was mutual interest, which was great. The bad news was that Annie didn't actually come prepared for the teasing game Mikasa was starting.

"There's also... how you dealt with the whole situation with Fi. " Her expression seemed a little bitter now, even if her smile persisted.

Wait.

"Who the fuck is Fi?" Annie enquired confused, frowning.

Mikasa processed the question for a bit before laughing briefly.

"Fi was my dog. You remember him right?" Annie nodded. "You didn't respond to Fi's death as I imagined. That made me really intrigued." she licked her bottom lip casually, almost unnoticeable if Annie wasn't paying so close attention to the other woman now. It was probably to wet her dry lips or to make a pause on her speech, but they were slightly swollen from the heat of her drink. Very distracting. " I also found you really cute on this kind of hoodie. "

Now Annie's lips were dry.

She averted her eyes to the side, in a poor attempt to hide her blush.

"I... also find you cute, Mikasa." _Smooth_.

"So I didn't get it wrong, correct? You're interested in me."

"Jesus, why do you have to be so direct?" Annie was flustered beyond what she imagined possible to be so early in the morning. You could see the despair in her blue eyes.

Mikasa laughed loud this time.

"Because I like you, Annie. And I think we should get to know each other better. If you would like, of course." She finally finished her drink with one last gulp.

A sigh, accompanied by the sound of Annie placing her empty cup by her side on the bench.

" Alright, yeah. Let's do that. "

_____________________________________________________________

Combining Annie's frenetic movements around the house, with all the cleaning gear scattered which rarely left the kitchen at the same time, it was evident even to Egon that something was up.

And apparently, in a haze of desire and dumb luck, the blonde managed to invite Mikasa over to dinner. And oh, Mikasa accepted the invite, cheerfully. She only forgot that her house was a mess. As always.

Not to be confused with dirty, her house was _disorganized,_ especially since living alone means having no reason to throw away all her amazon boxes around the living room upon receiving them. Or tidying up her books by her bed. The list goes on.

Therefore it was to no one's surprise, except for the cat that ran away scared, that when Hitch entered the living room announcing her presence by complaining about something trivial once again, Annie was livid.

"The fuck?" She had a mop in her hand and was currently cleaning the bathroom, her hair tied up in a messy bun. "What are you doing here?"

Hitch held her hands to her hips, offended.

"Well hello to you too! My day has been great Annie, thanks for asking, and I-" sudden realization hits her, making her relax her arms to close the door behind her. "You're... cleaning?"

Annie death stared at her for a substantial amount of time before going back to mopping, with more fury this time. Of course, she had forgotten the indirect invitation to Hitch she made the day prior. At least Egon was giving her some time to consider what to say by greeting her friend, demanding attention to his fluffy frame.

The not-so-welcome visitor got the cat on her lap, caressing him fondly and smiling as she noticed that he started to purr.

"You're cleaning just for me?"

"Shush. What did you bring for him?"

"I brought myself."

A brief silent moment passes before Annie looks at her, as Hitch was clearly waiting for her reaction. The smaller blonde tried to hold but ended up smiling with a giggle.

"So, care to explain why you got rid of all of Egon toys?"

"The boxes are outside for recycling."

"And what is all this effort for? Had a burst for cleaning out of nowhere, love?"

Annie would really regret telling Hitch. But she would also regret not telling her when she did eventually find out, so taking the shorter road seemed... wise. She took the first step cautiously.

"I'm having someone over."

Something evil crossed Hitch's eyes.

"Holy shit" she gasped, putting Egon on the couch tenderly before sitting down herself with a huff. "Who is he?"

"It's not a he."

"Jesus Crist Annie, I didn't know you were a furry that's disgusting-" an empty detergent bottle missed her head by a hair. "HAHA SORRY, SORRY STOP"

"Why did I even for a second thought it was a good idea to show you that shit..." Hitch got up from the sofa again, coming a little closer to Annie to look at her more attentively.

"At what time is she coming over?"

"Around eight I guess, so I have only a few hours and I was planning on fixing my hair-"

Hitch extended her hands dramatically, shushing Annie.

"Say no more. Give me that mop." Hitch was a bitch. But she also was, indeed, Annie’s best friend. " And start spilling the tea sis, I want to hear everything."

______________________________________________________________________

By around eight, Annie was ready, wearing her best random oversized grunge band t-shirt with black leggings and her finest pair of cute socks. She didn't want to seem desperate so wearing something fancy was out of the question, but even so, she took her time on her makeup and hair, leaving her blonde strands loose for a change.

Since they decided to order pizza there was nothing to do other than wait for Mikasa while watching some random videos on her smart tv. They did exchange numbers, but sending Mikasa a text in the middle of the day after only one day of their last time seeing each other also seemed dire, so it really did spook Annie when her phone started to vibrate by her side.

_I'm almost there! Just had to take something to show you on the way._

_See you in a bit!_

_Mikasa_

After a few minutes, Annie was opening her door to Mikasa, who not only had a great sense of fashion but also a few bags on her hands. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt and skinny black jeans, nothing oversized, just perfectly fitting on her curves. She was also wearing earrings, which gave her a feminine look fairly different from what was common to her early park walks. Annie opted to look at the bags.

"Hope you like to drink?" Mikasa challenged Annie before the blonde helped her with the bags.

"Hi, Mikasa!" Annie said, smiling, turning with the bags while the visitor dealt with their own boots. She placed them at the kitchen counter, checking what she would have to put on the freezer. "What's this?" It was a weird drink, both the label and description of if written in either Japanese or Korean.

Mikasa came into the kitchen, Egon on her arms with his belly upwards and purring pleased with the attention he was getting. _Spoiled brat._

"I see he likes you already?" the dark-haired girl was all giggles and smiles, poking and caressing the cat. Luckily her clothes weren't white, otherwise, the grey fur would be sticking everywhere and noticeably.

"Haha yeah, he's really cute!" She looked at Annie's hand and remembered her question, which she obviously didn't pay much attention to. "Ah, that's what I wanted to show you! It's called soju, it's a Korean drink."

"I thought you were Japanese?"

"That's racist"

"Shit" Annie cringed, terrified. "Sorry." Mikasa's laughter after releasing the tame feline showed that she didn't take offense.

"I'm joking, but yeah I'm Japanese. Actually, a Mexican friend of mine showed me this so don't assume anything ever." She promptly started to help Annie with the drinks and snacks, asking where the owner of the house would like to place each bottle. Either she was a really strong drinker or she wanted to get wasted by the amount of alcohol brought.

"Do you normally drink this much? I don't think I can keep up..." She made a few calculations mentally. "Only if I eat a whole pizza by myself."

"No! Haha" They started heading to the sofa, bringing two glasses with ice, following Mikasa's recommendation. " I just got excited and brought a little bit too much. But we can save for the next time."

"Oh! We can hang out a lot then, with that much booze."

Annie blushed a bit, but honestly, she was starting to appreciate the teasing nature of the other woman. Besides, with how many situations she imagined in the shower she could almost say that she was used to it by now.

She sat on the sofa, bouncing since she practically threw herself, while Mikasa handled the drinks before following her.

She soon was handed a cup with a clear liquid inside, that had a distinct fruity smell that she couldn't quite recognize. She assumed it would taste like sake, but waited for the other woman to give her a nod before taking a sip.

"Holy shit! It's so good!" She took a real taste of it this time, and still, she couldn't feel the burn that most drinks she had ever taken used to have. "I thought it wouldn't taste like anything, like sake or something... what is it? The fruit?"

Mikasa beamed, really satisfied that her drink of choice made such an impression on Annie. She drank a few gulps of it herself, savoring the taste before answering with a smug face.

"It's green grape flavored, but there are other ones that I brought if you want to try them. " Her glass made a small noise with the ice bumping inside, from the circular movement she kept doing to stir the drink. "This one is my favorite, though!"

"Is it strong?"

"Yes. Considerably so, " Mikasa checked the bottle. " This one is 17%, so it's fine but the problem is that you don't feel the alcohol so... Dangerous."

"Yikes. Tell me where to buy this? I need it for further research."

"Sure!" Mikasa then got more comfortable on the sofa, approaching Annie slightly and keeping her feet off the sofa. The woman's socks were black as well, a nice contrast to her red ones, especially when the blonde crossed her legs and Mikasa did the same. The blonde insisted she should feel at home.

"So, Annie, tell me. Why Egon?"

"Oh, it's a painter I like. You know Gustav Klimt?"

"The one that painted the couple kissing?"

"Yeah, that's him. Egon Schiele was an apprentice of his or something like that. I like his paintings, so..."

"Fair enough. So you like painting as well?" Annie laughed ironically. "What?"

"I like to _pretend_ that I like to. I just... get so frustrated with it, but yeah, I try sometimes."

"You can show me later!"

"Nope."

"What? Come on, why not?" Mikasa held the soju with her other hand, the one not holding her cup, and offered to fill Annies cup, who obliged holding it still.

"Because they suck? And I don't want to jump out of the window in shame?" Annie's eyebrows were high up as if to display her surprise in Mikasa not realizing how obvious the reason was.

"I'll decide that myself, thank you very much. Now drink up, you're too tense." The blonde rolling her eyes made Mikasa giggle.

"What kind of music do you like? I have a record player and a few LP's if you want to listen to something..."

The taller woman got up excited, looking around the room. Annie got up as well and showed her the way to her setup. She didn't have many options when it came to LPs, but the ones she got were for certain her favorites albums.

While looking through the discs the dark-haired woman came upon one that caught her eyes, although she was thoughtful enough to give Annie a little comment to each and every vinyl she got her hands on. She pulled the one in question and had a curious expression while reading the song list.

"Blade Runner? I don't think I've ever listened to the soundtrack. I love the movie, though." She extended the disc to Annie, who was secretly jumping inside with excitement.

"You'll love it then!" Since she had owned the record player forever it only took a few seconds before the music filled the room, giving it a cozy ambiance. " And we can talk over it since it's pretty chill. "

Talking with Mikasa in such a closed space was something that Annie thought would make her uneasy, but the alcohol in her veins made her open up enough so that it was surely becoming one of her favorite things to do. The woman was equally smart as her, if not more so, and their constant ironic nature fitted perfectly with one another. They chatted until Annie had to flip the disc, only then she noticed that no pizza was ordered until then.

"What do you want? Pizza Hut?" She was already scrolling the app she decided was the chosen one for the night.

"I see you like trashy pizza, good to know."

"Don't you dare speak evil of my favorite fast-food chain, Mikasa." Annie pointed her finger at her, while still holding the almost empty glass, dramatically. "Not in my house. Not in front of Egon."

"Ok, ok-"

"Never!" Annie cracked up, laughing with her guest. Apparently, soju acted quickly, after all.

Pizza ordered they decided to taste another soju flavor, although Annie only cared for Mikasa's voice and attention at that point. Every sway of her hips when she would arrange herself on the sofa, every smirk she would direct at the blonde when talking about something she truly enjoyed, even the way her lips didn't close all the way when Annie was explaining another weird thing she didn't quite know about... Was the evening this hot earlier? The blonde decided it was a good idea to fix her hair into a loose bun to keep focused.

Apparently, Mikasa wasn't immune to the effects of drinking, since mid-sentence about how she loved the rainy season she started to remove her sweatshirt. The blonde thanked once again her resting bitch face, probably the third time that night since she clearly started to sweat in a gay panic.

"I get it, walking around in the rain is a pain in the ass, but sleeping with rain outside is so good!" She carefully folded her jumper, leaving her arms exposed with the tank top she was wearing underneath. _Jesus Christ, she's fit._

She smiled at Annie, who was clearly staring at this point.

"Annie."

"What?" The blonde answered too quickly.

"Care to show me your pieces now?"

"Sure." Anything to distract Mikasa from the blush creeping in her face.

The office was filled with paper scattered around a small room filled with art supplies. Annie didn't like most of the pieces she created, but she was thankful to them for taking her mind elsewhere when she was painting or drawing.

"Just to be clear. I really don't want to show you my stuff" She moved to a corner to let Mikasa pry around the mess.

"Why not? I like to write, you can check my stuff once you go visit me." She started looking around, with her hands behind her back holding each other.

Annie cringed, reflecting upon what could be the worst scenario possible when showing Mikasa her frustrated attempts of creating art. She was honored with the implication of a second date, but still, showing something so intimate to the dark-haired girl seemed unlike her. _Well, whatever._

The curiosity in Mikasa's eyes was almost comforting. She would glance over Annie’s sketches by the desk, look at Annie for approval before carefully analyzing them as she did with the LP’s before. As if her drawings were as valuable as the expensive vinyl collection.

Annie's heart swelled a bit.

They didn't talk, as Mikasa seemed too distracted with every single thing she encountered. Annie felt exposed, but the silence, if only for the song coming from the living room, made her more relaxed, afterall Love theme was her favorite song in the whole album. She was almost excited to hear Mikasa's insight on her work.

When the woman in front of her takes a brush from the bookshelf near the desk, intrigued by its fancy appearance, she finally speaks.

"That one is a Japanese brush, I bought it on amazon." She left the corner, coming near Mikasa to inspect the brush on her hand.

"It looks... expensive."

"Not really, I don't really remember how much I paid for it."

"Why did you buy such a fancy brush if you _don't like painting_?" The dark-haired girl had a smug grin on her lips.

"I don't really know, I was just fascinated by its texture. Here-" She took Mikasa's hand with no resistance from the other woman, spreading her fingers and exposing the girl's palm to herself. Annie took the point of the brush and began tracing the lines she could easily make out of the pale skin, from her pulse point to the junction of her fingers. "I love how soft it feels, and when painting... " she took her time, observing Mikasa's fingers flex when she would pass the brush too slowly through their joints. " I feel like I have more control over the layers. Like it responds to me better than brushes that aren't so soft."

The points of her fingers were a soft pink, and her hand as a whole was as slender as her digits. It was almost infuriating how even her hands could be so beautiful, and yet Annie couldn't help but smile a bit.

The music continued softly from the living room, from the song Annie could tell the B side would end soon and that she would have to switch vinyl discs. She was still holding Mikasa's left hand when she felt a little tug and her hand was now exposed with her palm upwards, switching positions with Mikasa's.

She looked at the taller girl as a reflex and when the expression she saw could only be described as pure lust she felt her world stop for a bit. When the brush touched her pulse point, just like she did moments ago, she had to hold back a sigh. Mikasa's hold on her felt hot like fire and incredibly gentle at the same, all the while the texture of the brush slowly caressing her exposed skin had Annie at her wit's end in no time.

Annie could never imagine that she could be turned on by someone touching her hand, but there was something different about the diligent caresses and the way Mikasa was looking at her, d _evouring_ her. All the complex groups of nerves beamed with electricity whenever the dark-haired girl ghosted by them with the tool, and the blonde knew that from that point on anywhere Mikasa touched would ignite something within her.

She grabbed the brush and left it on the bookshelf while approaching, never breaking eye-contact. She only closed her eyes by the time Mikasa's perfume hit her senses full force, together with the pair of hands on her hips, but all was dull compared to the feeling of soft lips caressing Annie’s slowly. It was hot, exciting and most of all it made her legs tremble.

The shorter woman took her time, going through Mikasa's strands, careful not to pull on her earrings, taking hold of the shorter end of her hair by her nape and pulling slightly. She felt a sigh against her open mouth, right before a wet sensation asked for permission to deepen the kiss. She gladly granted, her whole body responding to Mikasa's ministrations, while she pressed herself to the other woman's frame.

Hands holding her waist guided her to the wall, where she felt one of Mikasa's tights press against the middle of her own, making her open them and giving her some leverage since the woman was taller than her. The contact also made her throb inside.

From their first word exchanged Annie knew it would be good. Even so, nothing could have prepared her for the heat she felt when touching Mikasa.

Every curve, every movement seemed to be specially made so they would _match_ because never had she ever felt something so soft as the girl's lips, never had she ever thought Mikasa's hands would send such powerful stimuli to her body.

Her tongue would caress Mikasa's languidly, alternating with little bites to the woman's bottom lip, until she decided to suck on it, and Mikasa huffed.

When she looked at her, she was mesmerizing. Swollen lips, half-lidded eyes, and slightly out of breath puffs coming out of her mouth. Annie was certain she didn't look much different than her, but when Mikasa changed her focus to Annie's neck she forgot how to speak.

Mikasa's hands were also coming up her body, making sure to not let any place untouched, especially since she had managed to swiftly enter Annie's shirt. Now the blonde was shivering, feeling the longs digits caressing her sides directly on her flushed skin.

Her neck exposed by her tied hair left Annie at Mikasa's mercy, who nibbled and kissed the sensitive skin, going from near the clavicle to behind the smaller girl's ear. Her movements were slow but _so precise_.

When Mikasa reached Annie's ear with her mouth, she heard a low moan, and that almost made the taller girl completely lose it.

"Mikasa.."

"Hmm?"

She kept sucking on Annie's lobe since it clearly made the blonde shiver under her. Her right hand was also now caressing Annie's belly, going downwards.

"We have to stop..."

Mikasa got a little scared with the comment so she hesitated, looked at the woman in front of her who _clearly_ didn't want her to stop, and sighed.

"Why?"

Annie looked almost angry, her cheeks heavily flushed and brow furred, meanwhile her chest moved noticeably, the blonde gasping for air through her open mouth. She then took her phone and showed Mikasa the app notification, alerting them that the pizza would soon be at their door.

"Ugh." Mikasa laid her head between Annie's shoulder and neck, groaning heavily. "This is torture."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDDDDD  
> I'm sorry  
> Tell me what you think? haha   
> I think it'll take a while but I promise to give everything I have for the next chapter. I should start my vacation next week so there'll certainly be an update by then. I also plan on drawing a few scenes more diligently, but again, once I manage to take some time off. Be sure to check the Twitter I created if you want to see that.   
> Also special thanks to everyone who took their time to comment! I started this as... I don't really know, but having other people enjoying my writing [even if is a gay panic fic] has been refreshing.   
> Egon Schiele:  
> https://pt.wahooart.com/A55A04/w.nsf/O/BRUE-6WHKL2/$File/Egon+Schiele+-+Seated+Couple+(Egon+and+Edith+Schiele)+.JPG  
> Soju:  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2141/9909/products/Jinro_Green_Grape_37e2000b-8ecf-4c43-bece-e58de195e63e.png?v=1591901810
> 
> See you next week! <3


	3. Lucid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is an insecure lil bitch and I see myself when writing her, adieu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1or1HN0KtOUJOpPMGfWcQ7?si=L9QlPl9UQ2CZ1luenB8D4Q
> 
> As expected I compiled a bunch of songs that made me think of what would happen next on this mess of fanfiction, so here you go. Let me know if you have any suggestions of songs I can put there! :)
> 
> Also the song I was thinking for the chapter would be Lucid by QUIN, presented to me by my lovely proof reader Natalie, I love u bb don't give up on my gay ass we WILL GRADUATE THIS YEAR!

The door opens to reveal a quite charismatic delivery guy that seems surprised with Annie's embarrassed expression. She would never be rude to someone without a proper reason, especially if said person was providing some sort of service for her, but with that said, she surely was brief when receiving the pizza at her doorstep since it was already paid for anyway. 

She placed the box on the countertop of the kitchen, where Mikasa waited appreciating another cup of Annie's new favorite drink. They made eye-contact after the short blonde sighed, feeling her anxiety levels increase. She didn't prepare for this kind of... development. 

Expect that now Mikasa was holding a laugh while looking at her. Annie felt her nerves relax instantly, beginning to laugh herself in response.

"I'm not hungry at all, but I think we should try to eat some while it's hot." Mikasa smiled, putting the drink down. She positioned herself close to Annie, prompt to help the blonde gather the utensils for their meal. She helped with the plates while Annie got the silverware.

"Yeah, I only like cold pizza in the morning."

"Especially since Pizza Hut sucks, imagine having to eat it cold, I mean..." 

Annie's death stare encountered a malicious grin on Mikasa's lips, making it hard not to laugh back at the other woman. 

"Mikasa, I have _two knives_ in my hands. " she raised both hands, each with a pair of silver cutlery in them. " I already stated that this fast-food chain is sacred here, so cut your shit"

"I'll take you to a nice pizzeria one day" Mikasa took a pair from Annie's hand, careful not to hurt herself with the knife, and started cutting the pieces to serve them.

"I'll take you to a _shitty_ one, then you can start to appreciate my exquisite palate."

They sat at the counter-top since it was easier than going back to the couch and Annie had _just cleaned_ the entire house. The pizza was lovely and so was Mikasa's expression of indifference towards the dish. She would munch as if in deep thought before revealing to Annie her verdict, even going so far as to close her eyes and press her index finger to her lips while still holding her fork. It was ridiculous. Also very entertaining.

"It's okay I guess." She shrugged, placing her silverware beside her plate while eating the rest with her hands. Annie chuckled, doing the same. She was trying to put up a facade eating without using her hands but since Mikasa felt comfortable enough to skip the ordeal, well, why wouldn't she?

"So normally what do you have for dinner?" Annie asked, before taking another bite. 

"Hmm" The raven-haired woman took a sip of her drink before swallowing. "It depends. I normally like to have chicken with rice, salads, stuff like that. Eating healthy sometimes is good for you, you know?"

"I wouldn't know, I despise green stuff."

"You should try to eat it, it makes your body work better in many ways. If you eat garbage you tend to feel like garbage after a while..." Mikasa raised her eyebrows at the pizza box, to make a point.

"Yeah, sure. But what do you _like_ to eat, Mikasa?"

They looked at each other for a moment, silently if not for the noise of both chewing and the TV Annie had asked her guest to turn on when she went to grab their meal. Mikasa thought real hard for this one.

"Popcorn."

Annie was laughing hard, choking on her last bite while carefully hitting her chest to stop coughing. "Jesus Christ, Mikasa" 

Of all the dishes she imagined being the woman's favorite, popcorn was certainly not what she would have guessed. The taller woman seemed so elegant, such a trivial _meal_ made her seem more human to Annie. A silly, idiotic thing, but it made Annie's heart swell. 

"What?" She almost sounded offended, if not for the grin. 

"You eat popcorn for dinner?"

"If I could, I would eat it every day! "

Annie took the cup in front of her, fully aware that it was Mikasa's, and took a long gulp before continuing. The cup's owner didn't seem to mind.

"You can, Mikasa. You're an adult, suit yourself."

"And that's why I eat healthy food." She took her cup from Annie's hand, taking a sip herself. They would have to fill it again soon. "Because I pay for the health insurance."

Annie shoved her last bite on her mouth before raising both hands in a surrender pose. She waited for Mikasa to finish before collecting the plates and placing them at the sink. 

"Wanna watch something?" Annie asked, her back turned to the other woman while she washed her greasy hands from the pizza. Ok, she loved Pizza Hut but surely the oil used on their food is _unnecessary_. 

"Sure! What do you have in mind?" Mikasa was now beside Annie's smaller frame, waiting to also get rid of the grease in her hands. 

"Get us more of that thing you brought, I'll see what we have to watch."

\----

Annie stood in front of the TV, searching for something interesting on the catalog from Netflix while listening to the sound of someone messing with bottles in her fridge. 

What kind of movie or series did Mikasa like? Honestly, the blonde had no idea and the infinite possibilities in front of her made her even more indecisive. The hard aspect of going on a date with someone you initially thought was hot is that your knowledge regarding that person's taste is close to none. 

She _looked_ like someone that would enjoy a more complex movie, but at the same time, she ate popcorn for dinner when no one was around. Mikasa was more complex than Annie would have thought and it made her eager to pill her layers one by one. Yes, her clothes too, but she would have to build the atmosphere again since their _moment_ was ruined, and she wanted to know more about the girl, especially the cheesy details like her favorite dessert.

Annie felt that she was reaching dangerous emotional territory, but right now, she had to choose a movie. She could deal with the rumbling in her stomach later, maybe kill all the butterflies with more booze would be a good strategy. 

Mikasa came into the living room holding a cup filled to the brim and Egon on her other arm. His fat shape hanging from the girl's embrace made Annie feel affectionate towards the scene. If Egon liked her, who was she to deny her instincts? 

"I brought our cup" She raised said item to show Annie. "And found this cutie staring at me from the countertop, I think he wanted some pizza."

Annie smiled at the implication, holding the cup so that Mikasa could sit on the sofa with the cat on her lap. 

"What are we going to watch?"

"Mikasa."

"Hmm?"

"I have no fucking idea of what you would like to watch."

The taller woman shifted on the sofa, making Egon flee to the armrest. 

"Hmm, gimme" She gestured towards Annie's hand, taking the controller once the blonde silently gave her the task of finding their movie. The petit woman also sat near Mikasa, making herself comfortable while drinking on _their_ cup. Annie smiled a bit, before savoring the taste. 

"Have you seen the new Blade Runner?" The living room was dimly lit since Annie had turned off the lights, except for the small lampshade by the tv stand. The yellowish hue illuminating Mikasa's focused expression made Annie lose focus briefly. While reading the movie description, she had a glint of interest in her eyes that Annie had not seen before. 

"Not yet." She offered Mikasa the drink, who took it gladly. "Wanna watch it?"

The taller woman pressed the play button and scooted to the back of the sofa, getting even closer to Annie and resting a bit of her weight on Annie's side. The blonde didn't mind the contact, so she arranged herself and tried to focus on the tv screen. 

They did a surprisingly solid job with the ambiance and CGI since it felt like watching the same Blade Runner she saw with her dad years ago. The music and atmosphere made the now grown-up Leonhart feel nostalgic and she was starting to get invested in the movie by the time Mikasa rested her head on Annie's shoulder. 

The protagonist had already discovered a weird box with a bunch of bones under a tree, but all Annie could think of at that point was how her hands were sweaty. She hoped fruitlessly for it to be due to the drink's condensed water, but the heat she felt emanating from her face and upper body told her a different story. 

Then Mikasa's hand came to rest on her thigh, above her knee. She had lost a good portion of the movie by then, or at least it felt like it, even though her eyes were glued to the screen. 

She took a large gulp of the drink as if it truly were liquid courage because she was _nervous._

The mood was palpable, the signals Mikasa was sending her were clear, the chemistry she felt when they kissed was something she didn't remember having with anyone else. Even so, Annie couldn't help being extremely anxious.

The more she learned about Mikasa, the more she _cared._ She didn't want to fuck this up, and the possibility of doing so was making her more insecure than she was a few days ago on the park bench.

Mikasa must have sensed how stiff she was. 

"Annie."

She was smiling shily when the blonde turned, both with cheeks flushed red. Mikasa leaned in slowly, looking for any sign of refusal from the shorter woman, which never came. 

The kiss was soft, quick, but made Annie's stomach twist. It was just a peck, almost a brush of her lips.

"I can't focus on the movie," Mikasa said, laughing. Was she... embarrassed? 

She looked at Annie for a bit, considering. Annie's lips tingled even from that brief contact from Mikasa's.

"I'll go wash the dishes!"

"What?" The confusion was written all over Annie's face. "No, wait! I won't let you wash the dish-"

Annie was about to get up in protest, almost following the other woman towards the kitchen.

"It's a cultural thing!" Mikasa said, already turning on the kitchen's lights. "My mom would be pissed if I didn't wash them when someone has me over. "

"But-"

"Don't be racist!" The dark-haired girl shouted, playfully, already far enough away that Annie couldn't quite see her anymore. 

The movie kept playing in the background, even though the short blonde had long ago lost interest in it. 

_A great way of messing it up, huh?_

She stared at the glass she shared with Mikasa, contemplating her emotions. Maybe Mikasa didn't want to go as far as she did on their first date? Maybe her nervousness made her uneasy? Annie wished all her insecurities didn't come up every time she thought about getting close to Mikasa. 

She waited for another sip of the drink to go down her throat to get up, not certain of what she would do or say. She wanted Mikasa and to get what she craved, she would need to act upon her insecurities. 

Entering the kitchen, she noticed how Mikasa seemed pleased to be helping, humming something while scrubbing the plates. Of course, Annie didn't have the time to completely wash her dishes from her previous meal, so the other woman would be cleaning for some time.

She sat by the countertop, to finish the glass while admiring how Mikasa's earrings and hair would sway slightly with each movement from her arms.

"You'll always wash the dishes for me then?" Annie hid her smirk behind the cup. Mikasa glanced over her shoulder with a chuckle. 

"If you want, but then you'll have to do something else." A brief noise echoed through the kitchen when she placed the last plate on the drying rack. There were still a few cups and a pan to go, not that Mikasa minded. "I hate taking the garbage outside, so you can do that. Deal?"

Annie giggled, agreeing with a low _hmm_.

She could get used to watching Mikasa's back while she did any mundane task, as long as she was close. 

Annie still felt hot, although her nervousness was passing by the minute, giving place to eagerness. She found the courage to go to Mikasa's back and grab the other woman's tank top timidly, after placing the cup on the sink. 

"I can't believe you just brought me one more cup _after_ I'm done." Mikasa laughed, grabbing the glass and finishing off her shore with a clunk, the cup hanging from the dryer. 

Annie rested her forehead on the woman's back while the raven-haired woman dried her hands using a dishcloth. A minute passed before she turned, ceasing the contact between Annie's hand and her clothing. 

Mikasa held the petite blonde's cheeks on her now cold hands, sending shivers down the blonde's back. Her eyes were dark but still gentle, and she waited for Annie's hand to reach hers in a light caress before kissing her lips for the third time that night.

She smelled heavenly, a sweet perfume that also reminded Annie of cedar, only slightly disturbed by the smell of pizza. Mikasa's tongue felt cold on hers, although that would soon change, especially considering the way Annie now _needed_ more _._ She could almost taste the cheese from the meal from a few moments ago, but when her back pressed against the cold counter-top she only focused on how close Mikasa's body was.

Her thighs, her breasts, and her waist were touching Annie's firmly, making it hard for the blonde to miss anything, including Mikasa's hands now grabbing her hips. 

They had stopped kissing, to Annie's frustration, but before the blonde could compensate for the lost time away from Mikasa's lips, she spoke.

"Do you want to?" little puffs of hair left her mouth, tickling Annie's face.

The blonde felt giddy.

Mikasa was considerate enough to _ask._

Annie rolled her eyes, intertwining her fingers with Mikasa's hand before pulling the dark-haired along to her bedroom. Egon was nowhere to be found, probably licking his paws compulsively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/VS40240529/status/1361970020620894209?s=20
> 
> I also had a little fun doing this, who knows, maybe I'll actually do some finished drawings of the two one day. As always, let me know what you think!   
> I'll be posting the next chapter within two days and finally, we will have a lot of girl on girl action [phoebe waller-bridge I love you too]


	4. Hazey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glass Animals - Hazey  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOHEuhJf7nA
> 
> How to write smutt without being cringy? Don't know, tried my best.

Mikasa sat by the end of the bed with Annie climbing on top of her, both her hands giving the blonde support by holding her hips, a statement to all who dared mock their heigh difference. Every movement on Mikasa's part was deliberate, firm enough on Annie's skin so that she would feel its effect but tender, nonetheless. 

Mikasa's earrings were already lost somewhere between Annie's T-shirt and socks, which came off around the same time that pants were discarded on the floor, leaving both stripped to their undergarments. 

Holding the other woman's hair to avoid a few strands from falling between their kiss was a distraction to the blonde, but a welcome one, especially when Mikasa would lick her tongue like _that._ The way their mouths mingled was melting the shorter woman into a quivering mess. 

Mikasa's skin was soft, a color that suggested she had never seen the sun before in her life, if not for the blush creeping from her face to the top of her neck. Her scent, although resembling the one she felt when kissing her in the office, had a different strength now that she could feel it directly from the crook of her neck. It was lewd. She would elicit groans from Mikasa when sucking on her pulse point, especially when leaving wet kisses leading to her throat. 

Annie feels a tug to her hair and goes back to kissing Mikasa's lips, where she could still vaguely distinguish pizza and alcohol. The taste of the other woman's tongue and mouth were sure to become an addiction to Annie, even without the vague flavor of her favorite meal. Annie was certain she could kiss Mikasa endlessly.

Their lips would rock rhythmically, tongues intertwine with each other languidly while Mikasa's hand caressed every curve of Annie's legs until coming up to her waist, scratching it slowly before reaching the rim of her breasts.

Mikasa slides in, grabbing one of Annie's breasts without restraint, before relaxing her grip to flick her thumb over the nipple teasingly. It didn't take long before the blonde was arching her back, trying to control her painting breath over Mikasa's intense gaze.

"How do you want me to touch you?" Annie was taken aback by the question, too lost in her pleasure daze to answer quickly enough. She only managed to reply weakly after Mikasa had already bared her chest of her sports bra. 

"I... I don't know? Just everywhere?" She felt a hot breath over her breast and Mikasa could see the blonde's throat tightening and her strained gulping in anticipation. The raven-haired woman chuckled, before pulling Annie towards the bed.

"Lay down."

Annie nodded, before doing as told under Mikasa's guidance. 

The taller woman took her time going back to Annie's legs, stroking everywhere with her slender fingers, slightly scratching where she felt that made the blonde's breath hitch. 

When her attention finally reaches Annie's chest once more, the shorter woman has already forced her eyes shut trying to control herself. She feels warmth again, but this time accompanied by a wet flick and sucking, which has her gritting her teeth. 

Mikasa's hand gropes her other breast earnestly, contrasting with the light caress of the hardened peak that follows suit. The opposing intensity of the ministrations shot sparks straight to the blonde's core, already aching and worsening with Mikasa's mouth going down on her body. Even before the raven-haired woman reached her belly, she could already tell her panties were drenched. 

"Can I? " Annie isn't used to talking in these scenarios. Having Mikasa so invested in her release, constantly checking on her was something so different from her past experiences that the shorter woman felt uncertain. She obviously wanted to continue, her body wanted to continue, and still…

Annie is embarrassed so she looks away before nodding. 

Her experience with sex has always been simple, she would touch and be touched seeking her climax and reciprocate later, not wasting much time on build-ups especially when she didn’t have much intimacy with her current partner. But with Mikasa, things were different from the start. Either being the scrutiny of her lusted gaze or her penancing touches, all of it made it feel so real and _intimate_ , Annie was becoming too self-conscious over her body, her curves, her body hair. Idiotic, she knows, but the blonde now couldn’t help being stuck between lust and nerves. Mikasa must have sensed Annie stiffening because she was now caressing her thighs with firm hands, attention-grabbing.

"You okay?" Annie released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. "We can slow down if you want"

Shit. _Shit_.

"Wait! No, I really want to..."

Mikasa stops for a second, prompting herself on both hands and sitting on the bed. She removed her bra in a swift motion, standing bare in front of a flushed Annie for a moment before coming back up to kiss her lips reassuringly. 

"You seem nervous" Mikasa caressed Annie's cheek, before sliding her thumb down to her lips contouring them. If the blonde could get even more flushed, she would. 

"Sorry..." Annie avoided Mikasa's eyes, looking to her side in a desperate measure to not combust on the spot. 

"I have an idea. Close your eyes" She waited for Annie to do so, hesitantly, before kissing her again.

Annie had her eyes shut earlier but being told to do so stirred something in her. Their kiss this time was brief, Mikasa soon changing her focus to Annie’s chin with little bites, guiding the blonde to crane her neck and gaining access to the shorter woman’s ear, catching her earlobe with her teeth carefully. 

“Annie, did you know? Your skin feels so good” She licked Annie’s ear slowly, leaving it wet “I want to taste you so bad” Mikasa murmured, her breath making the woman underneath her quiver.

She stirred Annie slowly again, marking her with bites and suction on her neck and down her navel, eliciting a collection of restrained noises from the smaller woman.

It was like Mikasa was trying to caress her anxiety away by reassuring Annie of her own body, and how good it felt to be touched. Especially when Mikasa seemed so enlisted on doing so. Having her eyes closed, Annie felt like her sensations were enhanced, Mikasa's slender fingers stroking her skin like she was made of porcelain and at the same time, it felt like the raven-haired woman wanted to _break_ her.

"You're so beautiful" Annie felt impossibly hot, her hands gripping the sheets when she felt Mikasa positioning herself between her legs, asking for permission by spreading them by her knees. The weight shifting on the bed made her throat dry in excitement.

"Hey" Annie opens her eyes deliberately, teary from forcing them shut several times. She looks back reluctantly "I want you to look at me now". 

And so she did, although her heart wasn’t prepared for the sight.

"Okay?"

Annie can’t remember being this exposed, not only by being naked but having such an intense gaze directed at her body. At the same time, Mikasa’s slow pace and care made her feel safe, even if the raven-haired woman now looked more like a predator about to ravish her. Lust and desire in Mikasa's orbs were rapidly stripping her insecurities and leaving her aching, starving for more. 

"Okay..." Annie said, more like a whisper than anything. 

Mikasa made sure to wait for Annie to take in the view, before licking over her mound still covered by her now ruined underwear. 

Annie throbbed. She stifles a moan, pursing her lips. Mikasa didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but now it became her main objective to make Annie open up to her enough to be as loud as she could be. 

Soon the raven-haired woman got tired of teasing and removed Annie’s underwear, a coy smile on her lips on seeing the effect she had on the shorter woman. She decided against making any comment since she already made her so exposed until now, only wanting to make the other more comfortable. 

When her tongue first touched Annie’s folds directly the blonde couldn’t hold a whimper, which only cheered Mikasa on. She would lick from top to bottom, initially not focusing anywhere but for savoring Annie’s taste, gripping both thighs around her head for leverage.

The blonde was already gasping, a loud moan escaping her lips when Mikasa decided to caress her stifled nub purposefully. The blonde decided against reaching for the dark strands because she was afraid of pulling too hard. Mikasa was painfully slow, but it felt _so good,_ the tension on Annie’s core almost tipping her over the edge but still not quite enough.

The sudden absence of touch and electricity on her sex made her complain with a low grunt.

“Tell me what you like…” Mikasa then returns her attention to Annie’s clit, using the flat of her tongue to slowly drag it upwards with just the right amount of pressure. 

Annie stuttered.

“F-fuck…” She tried to concentrate, the sigh of Mikasa’s dark gaze on her while having her face dripping _because_ of Annie making it all too hard to grasp. “I want inside…”

She’s mewling by the time Mikasa’s digit is teasing her entrance, coating it with her wetness in a matter of seconds. It enters her slowly, just as every other touch from the taller woman, which would be infuriating had it not almost made her come several times now. The constant assault to her clit persisted, while Annie got up on her elbows to better watch Mikasa’s expression.

Brows slightly furrowed, half-lidded eyes obscenely peering Annie, concentrated on the blonde’s reaction because now she was adding another finger, curving them both slightly. Annie almost came from Mikasa’s moan against her folds.

If Annie felt insecure before, now she couldn't remember because she was entranced by the whole ordeal. Her body responded to Mikasa's touch in an electrifying way, she no longer could contain her hips jerking aimlessly if not for the hold on her legs. And Mikasa's face was something out of this world.

Even her cheeks were glistening, which could only be Annie's fault, meanwhile, her arms would flex showing her strong build while holding the trembling mess that was the blonde's body. When a strand of her dark hair fell into Mikasa's half-lidded eye, Annie who at that point had been watching attentively in a trance, forced herself up on her hand to reach and tug it behind her lover's ear. She couldn't contain the instinct of caressing her cheek as well, in such an affectionate manner that Mikasa stopped to look at her. 

The way her pupils dilated was feral, especially since Mikasa crawled on top of Annie again capturing her lips almost bruisingly. The blonde could taste herself on those lips, and the kiss was now messy, Mikasa still inside Annie except now the raven-haired woman picked up her pace and was fucking the shorter moving her hips together with her hands. 

"Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck-"_

Annie moaned keenly every time Mikasa would pull out curving her fingers and forcing her inner walls, touching her in spots she didn't even know she had inside herself. With that palm teasing her clit on every thrust, she knew she wouldn't last long but it was Mikasa biting her on the neck that tipped her over. Annie came with a loud gasp, holding Mikasa's forearms for dear life while her body shook hard before coming to a halt, except for her chest heaving.

Annie lost track of the time that passed until her vision wasn't blurred anymore. 

"You curse a lot, huh?" Mikasa giggled while kissing her jaw and then her neck, helping her to come down from her release back to earth. Annie whined, still quite sensitive from her orgasm, feeling empty when fingers left her core.

"It was good, I couldn't help it." That made Mikasa leave her neck and laugh. Her smile was perfect, even more when accompanied by her shoulders flexing to sustain her change of position. She crossed Annie's leg, straddling it before sitting down slowly. 

_Oh_. 

Annie could feel the warmth, clearly see the damp on Mikasa's boy shorts, and just the thought that the woman had gotten that wet while making her come was enough to make the blonde regain her energy. 

She moved towards the raven-haired woman, holding her head in place while she kissed her languidly. Her other hand came to Mikasa's hip, holding it down while she angled her thigh and pushed, making the girl grind on it. 

Mikasa held on to Annie's shoulders for support, now moving in her own volition while trying to keep up with her mouth as well. It was hard, the blonde knew since she was in that position moments ago, so she decided to ravish the exposed neck in front of her, sucking and kissing anywhere she could. 

Her right hand came to hold one of Mikasa's breasts, teasing it ever so slightly, pinching the nipple. That made the raven-haired girl arch her back, seeking more contact with Annie's hand. The constant whimpers leaving Mikasa's puffed lips every time her center would go against the thigh holding her in place were making Annie giddy with lust. 

She decided to take advantage of Mikasa's height and trailed caresses with her mouth down her chest, capturing again her stifled nub but this time with her mouth. She could taste sweat and a faint sweet flavor that could only be described as Mikasa’s, lavishing the sensitive skin, feeling her mouth watering on doing so. 

Annie slipped both her hands on the boy shorts from behind, ghosting Mikasa's cheeks before holding them firmly to better dictate the rhythm on which they would grind together. She could tell Mikasa wanted to get rid of the piece of fabric but at the same time, it felt too good to stop. 

" Ah! Annie..." 

It didn't matter that all her focus was directed on Mikasa's release, because now Annie was throbbing, _again_. She wanted to touch herself but she also needed to focus on her lover first.

It only took a few guided movements from Annie's part to make the other woman start to moan loudly, now with her head resting on the blonde's neck, her lips ghosting her pulse point. Soon Mikasa's strength began to falter, her hips movements becoming erratic. 

" Wait, Wait... If you keep going..." Mikasa arranged herself on Annie's lap, resting her forehead on the blonde's. Her expression bordering a pained frown, face flushed in the cutest way, and her half-lidded eyes were obscene to the blonde. 

Annie assumed she didn't want to come yet, but to Mikasa's dismay, she was just starting with her. The blonde kissed her with a low whimper, before sliding one of her hands to the front of Mikasa's shorts, caressing her enlarged clit aimlessly, easily coating her fingers with how wet the other girl's folds were.

"It's just your first one" Annie's fingers moved relentlessly, seeking Mikasa's core even with her erratic movements on top of her, her left hand still groping her ass cheek for support. "Don't worry" 

Her index finger didn't even enter Mikasa's entrance before the woman went stiff on Annie's arms, muffling a guttural noise on the blonde's neck, riding her orgasm with little spasms all over her body. Annie kept stimulating her, slower and tenderly this time. 

Her thighs were sore from the constant effort, but the blonde kept them in place, passing her not-soaked hand through the dark strands while Mikasa recovered from her climax. 

"Ugh... They are ruined" She heard Mikasa complain, referring to her boy shorts. Annie laughs hoarsely. 

"Let me take them out, then" 

Mikasa got off from her, laying down by her side. Annie removed her shorts, slowly as to admire the glistening wetness that coated the other girl's body from her mound to her inner thighs. Mikasa huffed, a little embarrassed but kept her gaze at Annie.

Annie positions herself between Mikasa's legs, sliding her palms over shuddering thighs, Mikasa only lifting her arms to run her fingers through her hair, preparing herself.

When Annie's tongue first touched Mikasa, both couldn't contain a sigh.

Her body still sensitive, the dark-haired woman arched out of the bed, making Annie avoid her clit initially, collecting all her wetness throughout her puffy sex and savoring the musky taste. Mikasa was delicious and absolutely dripping for her, because of her. The thought made Annie's heart swell, accompanied by the growing need on the bottom of her stomach. 

What kept Annie focused was the constant pull on her scalp by Mikasa's hand, not enough to hurt but present nonetheless. Since the blonde was teased plenty by the taller woman, she decided to seek a little revenge.

When she felt that Mikasa could take it, she started to contour her pulsing clit with the flat of her tongue, meanwhile teasing her entrance with her index finger. Annie alternated, coating her fingers individually before entering with three of them to the hilt. 

Mikasa, who had started to caress her own chest with force, gripping and scratching her skin leaving red marks throughout, stopped to muffle a cry with her free hand. 

Annie swore she would solemnly focus the task at hand, but before she could contain herself, her left hand was already moving lousy circles around her own clit. Mikasa was... breathtaking. 

Perfection would still be a belittlement. The swell of her breasts moving according to Annie's thrusts, her slight frowned expression while Annie would gladly take and savor everything she had to offer, it was all a spectacle that the blonde couldn't have enough of.

"Hmm, Annie... Fuck-"

She felt Mikasa clenching her fingers before making a guttural noise and arching her back off the bed in climax. 

Annie, who is already losing it from seeing Mikasa's quivering frame coming undone for her, rests her head on Mikasa's inner thigh before finishing herself off with a low moan. The taste on her mouth and lips only making it even easier for her to finish her orgasm. 

Annie recovers first, climbing on top of Mikasa languidly, kissing every bit of skin her lips could reach. The raven-haired woman has one forearm covering her eyes, mouth slightly open trying to catch her breath. 

"Good?" Annie couldn't contain a smirk even though Mikasa wasn't looking at her. She must have sensed it because the blonde distinctively heard a scoff.

"Shut up" Careful hands took hold of golden strands, guiding Annie to the sweetest kiss she remembers receiving in her life. The blonde only interrupted their trance when the scratching in her door started to piss her off. 

She got up painfully, starting to feel the ache on her muscles, to open and let a meowing Egon in. In a matter of seconds, the feline was already on top of a giggling Mikasa, who carefully placed him on the bed, visually scared of being scratched like the door. 

"At least he waited for us to finish, huh?" Annie cringed from the door, suddenly aware of her state. She rushed under the covers, placing the cat over their heads.

"He's an ass..."

They fell in a comfortable and lazy silence, Mikasa playing with Egon, him munching on a black strand of her hair. Annie couldn't hold back a sincere smile while watching them.

"Do you miss him?" Mikasa takes a moment to process the question, smiling sheepishly at Annie.

"I do. Especially when I see other cute pets." She pushes Egon's snout, not hurting but mocking him enough so that he would start biting her hand, mischievously.

"I never said that I was sorry for, you know, you losing him." She scratched her neck, pulling the sheets over Mikasa's legs. She could feel a light breeze coming from the open door, so she thought it was a good idea to make sure the taller woman wouldn't catch a cold or something.

Mikasa picked up Egon and placed him by the end of the bed, scooting closer to Annie. She embraced the blonde's waist while kissing her forehead tenderly, enjoying the blush she made appear once again on the smaller woman's features. 

"I know. Thanks for saying it, though." Annie started to fondle Mikasa's arms, noticing how her body hair would bristle where her fingers brushed.

"If you want we can go and adopt one?"

Mikasa laughs, entangling their legs under the covers. Annie wanted to melt, to feel Mikasa's heat on her body _everywhere,_ but sadly, physics limited how close they could be to each other. 

"Can I just enjoy Egon for now? I think I need some time to grieve Fi first."

Annie nods, content. 

"By the way, you never said why you named him Fi."

"Oh, it's from Fiodor"

"Fiodor?" Confusion plastered Annie's face.

"Dostoiévski, Crime and punishment..." 

Annie glared at Mikasa, unimpressed.

"Come on Mikasa, Fiodor is a horrible name for a dog."

The taller woman got closer to Annie's face, faking being offended.

"How dare you?" A pair of warm hands took hold of Mikasa's cheeks, caressing them with their thumbs. 

"You suck at naming pets, Mikasa."

The warmth of her smile pushed away any doubt that Annie had - she was falling hard for the woman in front of her.

"You shall regret those words"

Mikasa started a whole new adventure of learning where she could make Annie cry from laughter just by tickling her, Egon watching from a distance, slightly worried for his human but not enough to go against his cat nature to actually give a fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)  
> Also, I've created a Twitter to post my doodles, which are part of my creative process (I'm a tattoo artist, so yeah haha)  
> If you want to check them out, I'll be updating with each chapter.  
> https://twitter.com/VS40240529/status/1351390793001533440?s=20


End file.
